Ride Pokémon
by Dumbcat
Summary: A mini series of one-shots on the different Ride Pokémon in Sun and Moon. GAY POKEMON/HUMAN. CHARACTERS ARE NOT UNDERAGE. RATED M. PORN. M/M


**It has been a freaking while since I wrote anything and I am so sorry, especially since I said I would write something soon! Classes and job searching been sort of taking up my time and well I'm very stressed. But I do promise to try and get a few stories out this summer and try to work on some while I'm in school.**

 **Ever since I saw the that Machamp Ride from Pokémon Sun and Moon, I wanted to write this story. Mostly because I'm a pervert and I found Machamp carrying my character bridal style to be the most amazing thing ever.**

 **Anyway, lets jump into the action because I highly doubt most of you guys read this anyway!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, I am only borrowing characters and finally I like to add in that all characters have been aged up because I realize writing about underage characters in sexual situations is creepy (especially since I became an adult).**_

* * *

' _How have I never notice this before?_ '

Sun Looked up at the large boulder in front of him, knowing for a fact that a conveniently large hole was right behind it, perfectly shaped for that massive boulder.

' _I wonder if the Tapus had something to do with that?_ ', Sun thought as he looked around as the beautiful greenery around him. The jungle was absolutely a wonderful sight. Trees grew around, stretching for what seems miles above him, blocking most of the light of day. Oh, but not all the light, as the sun's rays shine through the leaves, giving the Lush Jungle its faint illumination.

Sun allow himself to take a deep breath, a sweet, almost sugary, scent filling his senses. That's another wonderful thing about the Lush Jungle, it varies in scents. The jungle is well known for growing hundreds of different spices, herbs, and berry plants, every day, no matter what the season is. Every area of the jungle has a different scent to it, which can be overwhelming at times, but Sun always enjoys visiting the forest nonetheless. The scent in the area, however, was especially sweet, and made Sun wonder if any Bounsweet was nearby.

Shaking his head, Sun turn his attention back to the boulder and let out the breath he had taken, "Guess now would be a good time to call for help" Sun said out loud, particularly to no one as he reaches into his pocket and fished out his Ride Pager. Quickly flipping through the contacts, he stopped at the one he needed. With a quick push of a button, a light exploded from the pager. Sun felt his clothes suddenly disappear, and for a second he knew he was totally naked, then quickly he felt the standard safety gear take hold of him. The next second he felt himself be lifted in the air as two strong arms held him around his thighs and lower back. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it died, and Sun found himself in the arms of the Superpower Pokémon, Machamp.

At first, Sun was first surprised by the pager, summoning a Pokémon like that, but after another thought, Sun decided not to be surprised. If science could place powerful creature like Pokémon, in orbs that can fit in the palm of his hand and into specialized computers by turning their very beings into data and light, then he shouldn't be surprised that a company could allow trainers to transfer a Pokémon instantly in a blinding flash of light wearing saddles and rubbers gloves. He did, however, question how the device manage to change his clothing. That was something he had trouble rationalizing and never could get a straight answer.

What Sun did know is that he was distracting himself with these thoughts as he tries to not think about the strong, muscular arms carrying him close to an equally strong, muscular body. Sun also tried to notice the smile Machamp always gives him as well. It always seems to be a mixture of a grin and a smirk, and just made Sun feel even more bothered than he usually does.

Yes, Sun has the option of calling the company and asking for a different Machamp to be paged, but Sun couldn't bring himself to do it. Before he became champion, all the Ride Pokémon he had preciously paged before was never the same (except for Hala's Tauros). He learned that when the figured out the Stoutland he called on before was a different gender than the previous one. However, when Sun did become the first champion of Alola, the Ride company did call him and offer him to be able to call on his own personal ride Pokémon, meaning instead of a different Machamp and Stoutland every time, it would be the same Pokémon, for only Sun can call when he needs their assistance. And just like the rest of the Pokémon on his team, Sun bonded with his Ride Pokémon and the idea of replacing them made his stomach turn.

Sun loves all his Pokémon dearly, but even he couldn't help but played favorites, and Machamp was one of those favorites for…reasons Sun wish were not there.

Sun learn long ago that he was attracted to males and he had accepted that. What got Sun was how he is particularly attracted to muscles. He blamed his attraction on Professor Kukui for that. But, never had Sun considered being attracted to Pokémon until he had met Hapu's grandmother and was given the Machamp Shove.

Now, even all these years, Sun still finds himself squirming in the arms of the muscular fighting type Pokémon has he guided Machamp toward the giant boulder. Without being told twice, Machamp raised up his other two arms and begin to push the boulder forward. This part Sun loved and hated the most. Sun loves it because Machamp had to bend forward and pull Sun's body close to his to prevent him from possibly getting hurt from whatever the Pokémon was pushing. This results in Sun's body pushing up against Machamp's chiseled body, feeling every muscle move and work as Machamp pushes. But Sun hated it because in the skin-tight clothing he is forced to wear, he feels cock practically bulging in his tight pants.

While Sun was too busy trying to hide his growing erection, Machamp had already successfully pushed the boulder into the hole, creating a pathway that lead deeper into the jungle.

Trying to ignore his aching member, Sun managed a smile, "Thank you Machamp for your help, it means a lot to me!"

Which was true, Sun had always appreciated all the help the Pokémon on his journeys has done for him. Whether it was his own Pokémon, the Ride Pokémon, or even Rotom (who seems oddly quiet lately), he was thankful for the bonds he made with the Pokémon he travels with.

Machamp simply just chuckled and waved his hand, as if saying, "Don't worry about it!"

"Really though, thank you Machamp! I wish I can show how much I appreciate it" Sun says, absentmindedly saying the second part.

In the corner of Sun's eye, he notices something flash a light. He quickly turns his head to it, but saw nothing, "Did you see that Machamp? Or did I imagi- ", Sun was quickly cut off as he suddenly felt himself move forward as Machamp carried him on to the new path.

Sun at first began to protest, and paused and looked around as Machamp walked him to a new part in the forest, Sun already can tell was very secluded, "…Machamp where are we going?" Sun asked nervously, before taking a deep breath. He trusts Machamp and even if things get bad, he can reach for his Pokémon in his bag.

The area Machamp took Sun in was a bit off from the path, and Sun could notice a cave nearby. But has Sun was trying to make some more observations of the area around him, Machamp suddenly picked up the trainer and set him on his feet. Sun found himself looking straight at Machamp's eyes and Sun makes a comment to himself on how much he grown over the years. Machamps had always seem huge to him when he was younger, but now he was a little bit taller than the Machamp in front of him. Still, even then, Machamp's body made Sun look small in comparison.

Sun suddenly jump as Machamp removed his work gloves and gently grip Sun's wrists with his ungloved hands. Before Sun could protest or even comment, Machamp pull Sun forward and rest the human's hand on his pecs. Immediately, Sun's words closed at his throat, as he feels Machamp's powerful muscles, his own refrained member pulsing with renewed energy.

Sun look up into Machamp's eyes again and suddenly, felt relaxed. A silent conversation passed between them, and Sun knew Machamp wanted this too. And Sun decided to let himself give in to his own complicated desire. Sun slowly drag his fingers along Machamp's pecs, feeling how big and firm they were, and yelping in surprise as Machamp made them pop (earning a deep chuckle from the Pokémon).

Sun trail his hand down and felt the Pokémon's chiseled abs, hearing Machamp's breath hitched a little. Sun looked down to look at his own pulsing bulge, but froze at the obvious bulge in Machamp's briefs.

Sun felt himself gulp and he subconsciously lick his lips, eyeing the huge bulge in Machamp's briefs. Taking a breath, Sun move his hands down and gently cupped the huge bulge with both his hands, causing both human and Pokémonto hitch their breaths. Sun slowly worked his hands along the huge bulge, loving the feeling, but could not help but notice how odd the shape was.

' _It almost felt like there is two-_ ', Sun's train of thought was suddenly cut off as Machamp suddenly grip his wrists and Sun quickly looked up at the Pokémon. Without a missing a step, Sun was lifted and gently laid down onto the soft grass. Sun found himself blushing as he was manhandled (Pokehandled?) into a laying position. He sat up and gave Machamp a questioning look, but gasp as the large Pokémon carefully sat down in the trainer's lap, not putting on his full weight, but enough to press their throbbing bulges against each other, earning a hiss of pleasure from both of them.

Machamp look down as Sun and smirk as he began to slowly grind himself against Sun, earning a groan from the human as he forced his eyes open and look at the Machamp. Machamp's eyes burned with lust as he slowly began to flex his two upper arms as his lower arms began to slowly stroke his own body, running his finger along every muscle on his torso.

Sun felt heat travel through his whole body as he realizes that Machamp was putting on a show for him. Sun let out a low moan as he reaches up and shakenly grip Machamp's hips, helping him keep balance as he grinds himself a little bit faster against the other male.

Machamp stop playing with himself as reach down and attempted to undo the latches on Sun's gear, but fumbled each time. Sun paused as he watches him struggle and chuckle to himself, remembering reading on how Machamp's hands were really clumsy with doing precise tasks. Stopping Machamps's hands, Sun managed to find the latches and undo them, taking off the safety pads and helmet, before finally removing the tight shirt, leaving him only in his pants.

Machamp grin grew more as he suddenly grabs Sun's head and pull him up into his muscles. Sun immediately had his sense of smell invaded by Machamp's musky scent. Sun could tell the Pokémon been sweating and this only grew Sun's desire as he parted his lips and lick along Machamp's pecs, the salty taste of sweat collecting on his taste buds.

Sun suddenly gasp as he buries his face in Machamp's pecs and let out a muffled moan, his body betraying him and his cock suddenly unloads his cum in his tight clothing, his seed seeping through the fabric and on to Machamp.

Machamp paused and look down at the mess before looking back up at Sun's panting face and gave a deep chuckle as he stood, a trail of cum sticking between their crotches.

Sun panted deeply, the high of his premature ejaculation subsiding as he looks up at Machamp before realizing he was face to face with Machamp's bulge. At this eye level, he could tell there was more than one, and his made the young man practically drool at the sight. Already knowing he has permission, Sun hook his fingers along the waistband of the briefs and gently tug them down to Machamp's knees and could not help, but stare at what he saw.

Just as Sun thought, not one, but **two** cocks hung between Machamp's legs, both long and unbelievably thick. Sun quickly notice something else though…

"Uncut?"

Sun asked as he looked up at the Pokémon, hoping he didn't embarrass him. But the look on Machamp's face made it clear that he wasn't bother, but rather very pleased by the attention. Sun vaguely remembers reading on the Rotom Dex that Machamps can be very narcistic and loves to show off. A habit they can still have from when they were Machokes.

Chuckling slightly, Sun return his attention to the two huge members in front of him. His can only assume the reason they were uncut is because of Machamp was humanoid. Whatever the case was, it did not stop Sun from gently gripping the two pulsing members, and stroke them, feeling them twitch in him hands.

Machamp let out a soft moan at this and an even louder one as Sun began to slowly lap at one head, as he begins to gently pull on the foreskin of the other. Sun drag his tongue along the exposed head, loving the salty, musky taste as traded cock, lapping at the other cock as run his thumb over the other now slick head.

Machamp just moans out, loudly, his two lower arms reach down and gently gripping Sun's hair as he pants softly.

Finally deciding to just go for it, Sun happily take the head of a thick cock into mouth and gently suck on it, careful of his teeth as his hands pump both shafts, squeezing them as they pulse, earning a loud moan from Machamp.

Losing control, Machamp began to slowly thrust his hips, pumping his cocks in Sun's hands and mouth, coating both Sun's tongue and hands in pre. Sun felt himself shiver as the taste of precum coated his mouth and it only made him hunger for more, as he sucks harder, swirling his tongue along the head as his hands began to stoke faster on the other cock, stopping one hand to tug on the foreskin.

Machamp let out a soft growl as he thrust a little harder, panting hard as he held on to Sun's head. His cock pulsed and twitched more and more precum and Machamp knew he was close.

Without a warning, Machamp let out a strangled growl as he unloads his seed in and on to Sun. The first spurt came in Sun's mouth, flooding it almost instantly and getting out a surprise gag from Sun, quickly attempting to swallow the thick seed as the next shot came from the cock in his hand, coating his chest and neck with cum as another shot filled the human's mouth again, forcing the human to pull back a little, cum dripping from his mouth as his chest and stomach became coated in the Pokemon's seed, his pants becoming soaked as well.

After about four or six more shots, Machamp's orgasm slowed to a dribble as he pants hard, looking down at the cum soaked human, grinning at the sight of Sun coated in his seed. Sun look back at him, removing the softening cock from his mouth as he began to pant himself, his own member was already hard again and bulging in the now ruined pants as he licks some of the remaining cum off his lips.

Noticing the bulge, Machamp wasted no time wrapping his hands around Sun's sides and lift him up, his other hands yanking down his pants. Machamp gave Sun a lustful grin as he wraps one of his hand around Sun's throbbing member and begin to pump his fast, careful not to hurt the human. Sun arch his back at the onslaught and let out a strangled moan. Machamp's grim grew more wild as he collected some of his cum from Sun's body with his free hand and then reach behind Sun, tracing a finger along Sun's crack, making the human gasp in surprise. Again, without warning, Machamp pushing his fingers into Sun tight hole, making the young man squirm and moan loudly in Machamp's grip.

Sun's cock pulses and twitches as Sun felt his vision become blurry. He knew it won't be long until- "Oh f-fuck!" Sun cried out as he shot another load, this time hitting Machamps torso, the human's seed dripping down his abs.

Machamp slowed his actions as the human shot every rope of his orgasm, before both males stopped, Sun's body relaxing as Machamp lets Sun's softening member go and slowly withdraw his fingers from Sun's hole.

Machamp attempted to set Sun on his feet but immediately his legs quake and Sun nearly fell over. Machamp quickly caught the human and eyed him before deciding on just deciding to do what the Machamp had always done: picking the human up bridal style.

Sun let out an undignified noise, but smiled at the Pokémon, nuzzling into his muscles. Ignoring their abandoned clothes, Machamp carefully sat back, still cradling Sun as he gave the human a cheerful grin, only than realizing the trainer had fallen asleep.

Machamp just chuckle as this and lean back against a tree, stroking the hair of the human.

"Zzt-zzt! Hot damn that was good!"

Machamp paused and look at Sun's bag as the Rotom Dex shot out from compartment and flew aeound the couple, "Now what did I tell you? Bzzt I knew he wanted it azzz much azzz you did! And wow was hot and zzzexy!"

Machamp simply rolled his eyes and cradled Sun closer, keeping him safe just in case Rotom decided to take photos…

He looks down at the human and couldn't hide his grin as he remembered what Sun had said.

Machamp felt **very** appreciated by his rider. Can't wait to feel it again!

* * *

 **Well there you have it! I'm back bitches! And I hope you enjoy all enjoy it! And this is just going to be the first one-shot of the Ride Pokémon**. **Now I won't do all of them (I do not know how to even begin with Sharpedo and Lapras), but if you guys like, you can vote for the next one!**

 **We have Tauros, Charizard, Mudsdale, and Stoutland! (and if you guys do not vote than its ok, cuz I will just figure something out myself!)**

 **While I do this little Ride Pokémon one-shot series, I'll be throwing out other separate one-shots as well.**

 **Ok be sure to review and I accept constructed criticism! (be nice though)**

 **See you all next time! Rawr!**


End file.
